The present invention relates generally to the field of appliances, and more specifically, to a dishwashing appliance having a fluid supply system for supplying a fluid to one or more spray assemblies.
Typically, appliances such as dishwashers are provided with an interior wash chamber or tub, and have one or more racks, or baskets, that are designed to hold dishware within the interior of the tub during operation of the dishwasher.
In order to effectively clean the dishware, one or more spray assemblies is typically provided. Each spray assembly typically includes a rotating spray arm that is fluidly connected to a pump. The pump supplies fluid to the spray arm, which in turn sprays dishwashing fluid or water onto the dishware in the rack(s).
Some racks may support a spray assembly and may also be adjustable horizontally and/or vertically relative to the tub. Complex coupling features and additional components are typically required to properly couple the spray assemblies to the fluid supply system and permit proper functioning of the dishwasher should a user wish to adjust or remove one or more racks.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a dishwasher having a fluid supply system that includes a simple coupling for providing fluid to an adjustable-height and removable rack.